


A Valentine's Day Date

by stingerette1975



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingerette1975/pseuds/stingerette1975
Summary: Dean is looking for a date on Valentine's Day...Seth takes him to an auction...will sparks fly? Ambreigns





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So so sorry that I have no updated in a month…have been so busy with real life, BUT I promise to be back next week with a new chapter…until then, here is a late Valentine’s Day story of our boys! Hope you like!

 “Seth…I don’t know about this…” Dean said as Seth fixes his tie on his suit that he fought to wear tonight for the Valentine’s Day Auction. “I don’t like stuff like this!”  Seth and Dean have been friends for a few years and both have made money by hard work and dedication to their jobs. Both have been single for a while and Seth, who put together this auction, figured it was a way to get a date on one of the most romantic days of the year.

“Be still and quit whining Dean. It’s for a good cause and it’s been ages since you have been out on a date. Lighten up and just enjoy the show. Who knows? You may just get lucky tonight!” he says as he finishes his tie and pats his shoulders. “It will be okay…trust me.”

“I want to but me trying to bid on someone I don’t know is almost like you are trying to put me on a blind date and you know how that goes!” he esperated. “The last one sucked and I don’t want another bad experience like that again.” Dean looks down to keep from being embarrassed as he tries to forget THAT so called date. He just wants to be happy and so far, no luck.

Seth sighs as he lifts Dean’s chin up to look at him. “Hey, I know what it looks like, but I promise you, it’s not. At least you get to see the guys this time before you bid. The money that is being raised is going towards cancer research for children so it’s for a good cause, and you deserve a night out dude. Just bid on someone that captures your interest, someone that just takes your breath away. This way, you can see for yourself which guy you like and which can go into the garbage date can.”

“Seth…” he whispers nervously, “what happens if I do and it doesn’t work out again? I can’t handle being hurt again.”

Seth leans in and gives him a hug, “Just trust me this once, okay? You are a millionaire that helps the elderly get their money from Social Security. You built yourself from the ground up, don’t be so hard on yourself because of one bad experience, okay? Your worth more than that, and besides, there are some hot dudes tonight!”

Dean chuckles as he clears his throat, “and you know this how???” he asked as he lifts his eyebrow as he straightens himself out a bit more.

“Oh, I got a firsthand look at some of the luscious men and I have my eye on one of them already!”

“SETH! You cheated!” he playfully smacks Seth’s arm as he laughs a bit more, reliving the tension some. “You weren’t suppose to look!”

“Well, as the person in charge of making sure the men looked the dating part, I had to! I know which one I am bidding on and he’s worth it by the looks alone!”

Dean shots him a look, “Not fair dude..so not fair!” as he turns back around and checks himself out in the mirror one last time before both  him and Seth head out.

“Sorry pal, but not sorry!” he shrugs as he crackles knowing that tonight will be indeed a night to remember. “Let’s get going, I saved you a seat in the front row so you can get a good look at who you want to bid on, and get that pocketbook ready!”

“Yeah yeah yeah…let’s get this over with..” he smiles as the both head out for a night they may never forget.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“Do I have to do this Finn? I mean, I feel like I am a piece of meat that is over cooked!” Roman says while fixing his hair as Finn buttons up his shirt and leaving the top button undone.

“It’s for a good cause, and besides, I am sure you will be raking in a lot of money, don’t front, you know you will enjoy the attention like always.”

“Yeah, but what if I end up with a guy that has a wart on his nose and two missing front teeth for the night? I don’t think I will let you live this down if I end up with a bad date!”

“If I see someone that looks like that, I’ll make sure that Ziggler gets him since he’s a slut for any dick, but please, do this for me?”

Finn and Roman use to date a long time ago and found out that they get along better as friends. Their sexual appitites pretty much off the charts but their chemistry just didn’t spark. They both realize that they were too different in their needs that they decided to mutually part ways in that aspect, but they remained very good friends. Finn owns several chains of organic food stores while Roman is the CEO of Reigns International Construction Company. Finn brought Roman with him to this Valentine’s Day Auction to get him not only laid, but maybe finally find someone that can make his best friend happy.

“You owe me for this Finn,” he laughs as Finn puts the jacket on as Roman fixes his tie one last time. “I hope tonight is worth it.”

“It will be Roman, just have faith that there is a guy that is good looking and you will spark with because you need it. You deserve to be happy, if at least on the most romantic night of the year no less.”

Roman softly smiles at Finn knowing that he never lies to him about anything. He trusts his judgement on stuff like this. “Ok…”

“Hey, if nothing else, it’s for a good cause Roman, but please just go there and strut your stuff big boy.”

“Oh please don’t call me that!” he laughs as he gives himself one last look over.

“Ready Roman/” he asked as he laughs it off.

Roman takes a deep breath and blows out his nervousness.

Finn smiles as both him and Roman head out to take their place in line for the bidding to start.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“Sold for $2,500 for Heath Slater to Rhyno!”

The crowd claps loudly as Shane hits the gravel to close the bid out.

“Next up is a guy who owns several health food stores and that loves to use baby oil, eat healthy food, and can work out for hours on end. He can also hours upon hours in the bedroom and is a power bottom to say the least.”

“Here is my dude…’Seth whispers as he watches the small dark haired man walk out on the walkway.

“Let’s start the bid at $1,000!”

“$2,000!” Seth yells as he raises his number up!

“I have $2,000, do I hear $2,500?”

“$2,500!” said some guy in the back.

“$3,000!” Seth yells again.

“$3,500!”

“$4,000!”

“$5,000!”

Finn smiles at the two men battling back and forth, although he secretly hopes the dark haired man in the front wins.

“$6,000!” the man in the back yells, not giving up.

“$20,000!” Seth yells which he automatically hears gasps from the crowd in the room along with Dean, who has his mouth agape from the high bid.

“I have $20,000 for this guy, do you want to raise that more?” Shane asked the guy in the back.

The crowd is quiet as they all look at the the person Shane is talking to. The guy in the back nods in defeat as Shane speaks up. “Okay, $20,000 going ONCE, going TWICE….SOLD FOR $20,000 FOR FINN BALOR TO SETH ROLLINS!”

 Crowd erupts in cheers as Shane hits the gravel and Finn winks at Seth as he walks down the stairs and over to him and hugs him.

Finn and Seth both sit down beside Dean as they wait for the next guy to come on stage. He is nervous as he isn’t sure if there is anybody to bid on for him…..that is…until he saw the guy that walked on stage….

“For my next guy to bid on….His name is Roman Reigns and he is a CEO of his father’s company, loves to workout, loves adventures but he is quiet and shy but he is very very dominate in the bedroom.”

Dean couldn’t take his eyes of the guy as both Finn and Seth looks on.

“We will start the bid at $1,000!”

“$1,000!”

“$2,000!”

“$3,000!”

“$5,000!”

“$6,000!”

“$10,000!”

“Dean! Make a bid dude! Go for it!” Seth whispers loudly as he gently shoves Dean into reality.

“$20,000!” Dean says as he raises his number up.

“$30,000!”

“$40,000!”

$60,000!”

“$100,000!” Dean yells as he quickly covers his mouth. Finn, Seth and Roman stares wide eyed at the man who just placed the highest bid so far.

“I have $100,000, anyone else want to place a bid?” Shane asked as he looks around the room.

“$110,000!” says one of the guys at the next table over. Some guy named Styles and Dean never liked him from what he’s heard from him.

“$200,000!” Dean says as he finally sits confidently as he looks at this guy named Roman, who looks at him in shock that he made a bid that high for him.

“$200,000 is the going bid folks! Do I hear $210,000?”

All eyes were on the guy that outbid Dean a bit ago to see if he will outbid again. Styles looks at both Roman and Dean, especially Dean, who looks ready to punch him out if he outbids him again.

He looks at Shane and softly shakes his head no as the crowd claps loudly and a standing ovation when Shane yells out once again. “$200,000 going ONCE, going TWICE….SOLD TO MR DEAN AMBROSE FOR A RECORD $200,000!”

The crowd erupts again in applause as Roman makes his way down to where Dean is and stands in front of him, with a nervous and shocking look on  his face.

“Why…why did you bid so much for me?” Roman asked as the crowd slowly dies down for the next guy to come out and bid.

“I…can we head to the hallway and I will explain?”

Roman nods as Dean looks at Seth and Finn. Finn nods to Roman as Seth nods to Dean before quietly slipping out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Both Dean and Roman open the doors to the hallway where it was a bit quieter. Dean, being all nervous was facing a man that would be considered his wet dream come true.

“Why…why did you bid that much on someone like me?” Roman asked again softly.

Dean runs his hands through his hair and sighs…

“I thought you were the most gorgeous guy I have EVER laid eyes on. The moment  I saw you on that stage, I knew I had to try and bid on you. I figured you were worth a shot for a night on the town with me for Valentine’s Day. I wanted to make sure that I won you, so to speak, to see if my instincts about you were correct.”

“I…I am not worth that much Dean…I mean, I…I don’t even know you for you to spend that much on me.”

“Let me be the judge of that Roman. I…I am not the dating kind. My friend Seth, who just won a date with that Finn guy, told me to basically take a chance on someone tonight to see if we clicked. I took his advice and decided to take a chance on you. You seem worth the money, so please give someone like me a chance?”

“Someone like you?” Roman asked, “What do you mean by that?

“Meaning, I know I’m not much to look at and I know you probably wouldn’t give a guy like me a chance outside this, but I am hoping that you will give me a chance?”

“Not much to look at?” he was shock that Dean made that assumption because in Roman’s eyes, he looks pretty hot to him. He felt bad that they met under this circumstances. “I happen to think you are very handsome and attractive looking. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Dean looks at him and softly smiles. “Yeah?”

Roman smiles back, “Yeah, I am just sorry that we didn’t meet under different time, I would love to see how tonight will go if you are up to it?”

“Sure, I would like that, where would you like to go?”

“Well, since you spent so much money on me, let me make your night worth it…I have a few ideas…” he winks as he takes Dean’s hand in his and leads him out the doors and into the night neither will ever forget.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love for this little two shot story. Who knows, I may revisit this down the line but for now, I am going to leave this as is. I will be hopefully posting a new chapter for my other story so hopefully no one has given up on it!   
> Now, on to the next chapter and enjoy!

Roman pulled into a restaurant about 15 minutes later called Ti Amor. It is owned by one of Roman’s long time buddies that he went to school with. The guy is a world renowned chef that owns several other places like this, but Ti Amor is his money cow and the most exclusive one in the state. Reservations are roughly a year in advance so for Roman to see the look on Dean’s face as they parked their car in the valet parking was icing on the cake. He knew he hit a jackpot.

“Holy shit..Roman, this place….how?” Dean babbled as he looked in awe as he got out of the car. He had been trying to get into the place to try the food and could never get in due to the popularity of the place.

Roman smiles as he gently takes Dean by the arm and leads him into the doors. “I happen to know the owner of this place,” Roman responded as he winks at Dean, making him blush. “He’s one of my closest friends from high school.”

Dean smiles shyly as they both head up to the reservation booth. The hostess with bright purple hair looks up and smiles big. “Hi Roman! Baron told me you and a guest were coming so he had us prepare the special VIP booth for ya!”

“Thanks Sasha! Sorry it was such a short notice. I know how busy you guys get on Valentine’s Day so I was surprise he was able to squeeze me in.”

Sasha takes two menus and nods for them to follow. “Oh, you know how he is. He is always hoping you would stop by so as soon as he heard you were coming, he made sure that we had a place ready for you.”

“Well, tell him I said thank you and that if he needs anything done to this place, tell him to let me know!”

Sasha opens the curtain for both Dean and Roman to pass through. She sits them both down at a table for two that had a candle on there as well as candles surrounding the area to give that seductive look. “I sure will Rome! I will let the waitress know to give ya’ll about 30 minutes to decide on food and then she will come in here and take your order. But I will give her your drink orders now so you can at least have that as you two decide on what you want.”

Roman smiles as he gives her their drink order. All the while, Dean is soaking in the atmosphere of the place. He exceeded his expectations already. The place is dimly lit but has such a romantic feel to it. There are several display artwork that adores the wall as well as the color scheme of soft maroon and brown as the outline. The table and chairs looks beautiful in wood with soft velvet seats with a glass table that is adored with a soft white lace tablecloth. The dishes are pure white with gold outline and gold silverware. It’s no wonder this place is as busy as it is.

“You okay Dean?” Roman asked as he watches Dean look around the area in awe.

“Yeah…sorry, just I have been trying to get into this place for months because I have heard such raving reviews about this place and it didn’t disappoint.” He said as he cleared his throat, trying not to look like an embarrassing teenager on prom night.

“It helps to know the right person,” Roman chuckled as the waitress brought their drinks.

“Yeah…” Dean chuckles back as he takes a drink to soothe his dry throat.

“Hey, it’s okay, I promise that I am not trying to upstage you, I just want you to have a nice dinner in a beautiful restaurant on a romantic day with me.” He said softly as he places his hand on Dean’s. He instantly felt that spark as he looks in Dean’s deep blue eyes.

Dean squeezes his hand in response and saw that look in his eyes that spoke volumes. He knows this isn’t just gonna be a an ordinary date night….no….he has a feeling he isn’t gonna regret this at all.

“Now, shall we place our order?” Roman didn’t take his eyes off Dean as he gives him that sly smile.

_“Oh, this motherfucker is playing now”_  Dean thinks as he nods.

“Good, now let me tell you the specials they have…….”

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour later and half later, both Roman and Dean finishes up their dinner and after meeting Baron and thanking him for the food, they both headed out to retrieve Roman’s car. As they waited, Roman speaks up.

“So, would you like to accompany me to my place for the evening? I have everything set  up there for the night so you shouldn’t need anything from your place.”

“Umm…huh?  Your place?” he asked as he tries to keep his enthusiasm in place. He knows nothing of Roman, but from what he has seen, he is a man that knows what he wants and how to get it.”

“Yeah…I mean, if not, I can drop you off if this is all you would like, but…but I would like your company tonight if that is not too much to ask.” Roman looks down so Dean doesn’t see the hesitant in his eyes. It’s a bold move on Roman’s part, but Dean is looking forward to seeing how things go for the night.

“No…I mean, I would love to come to your place. I was just surprised is all. Usually my dates, if I have them, don’t normally end in a nightcap, so to speak.”

Roman looks up in shocked. “Wait, really?” he asked as the car pulls up.

They both get in and shut the door as Roman starts it up. It’s about 30 minutes to his place so this conversation will help pass the time.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you date? I mean, you are a good looking guy with beautiful eyes and a killer personality that I have seen so far.”

“Well,” Dean said as he sat there with his knee bouncing.

“Hey, we don’t have to talk about it, I was just curious as to why you aren’t taken.”

“The same could be said about you oh Greek God” he responded as he lighten the air about it. The last thing he needed was tension in the air.

Roman chuckles at that comment. “Greek God? Hardly!” he doesn’t like the way he looks at times. But he knows that losing so much weight helped him renew his confidence more, but he still has self esteem issues at times.

“Dude, have you looked in the mirror lately? You are built like a fucking gladiator from the Roman Times, no pun intended.”

“Well, thank you Dean, means a lot.”

“Yeah, well, anybody that can’t see that is a fucking asshole dude.”

“The same should be said about you Dean.”

“Touche, but sadly ppl don’t”

Roman puts his hand on Dean’s leg to soothe his nervousness. “Well, those ppl are idiots if they can’t see what I see.”

Dean swallows hard at the touch. Since the dinner, Roman wouldn’t let go of his hand until dinner came. They were soft and inviting and the spark was felt just as much. “My last date sucked. It was a blind date that my friend, Seth, set up for me. His heart was in the right place but the dude was a fucktard.”

Roman squeezed his thigh, making Dean’s dick wake up a little. “What happened?”

“He wanted to fuck me raw and I wouldn’t let him. I didn’t know him from Adam and I don’t do bareback at all unless I know the person really well. He didn’t so he started to cuss me out in the restaurant saying what a tease I was and how I promised him a good time and not delivering that promise, which by the way, I didn’t promise him anything but a friendly dinner. He put me on blast for a bit and I wanted to die of embarrassment.”

“Oh Dean, I am so sorry…” Roman was rubbing his thigh at the time and going a bit higher in the process. “Did you kick his ass?”

Dean cleared his throat trying to focus but had a hard time doing that with Roman inching his way to his dick and waking it up. He then put his hand on top and moved it up a little more to wear his pant button was. He unbuttoned it and slowly unzipped it and put Roman’s hand inside to caress his dick.

“Uh…uh…yeah, I…I did after we …we left the ….resturant…” he panted softly as Roman continued to slowly stroke Dean while he turns onto the quiet street to his house. “Fuuck….fuck Roman….” His breathing has increased a bit as Roman plays with his slit that is now dripping with precum. His dick is hard now and needing release at the moment. Roman’s hand is so soft and warm.

Roman finally pulls into the driveway and pushed a button to open the garage door. Hard himself, he is loving the sounds Dean is currently making just from his touch alone. He pulls inside the garage and closed the door and turns off the engine. The continues to stroke Dean a bit more as he undoes his pants and pulls out his dick and strokes himself as well.

Dean looks over and while moaning, he puts his hands on Roman’s and helps him stroke to hardness . “Fuck Roman, I want you to fuck me so bad right now, fucking hell….please….” he begs.. he needs to be fucked badly as it has been a while since he’s been dicked down so good.

“Let’s go baby boy….” He said as he withdrew his hand and Dean’s while leaving their dicks hanging out, they get out and head inside.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The moment Roman and Dean get inside, Roman slams him up against the wall and attacks his neck with harsh kiss and sucking. “Fuck Roman, keep that up…fuck….”

Roman breaks away just enough to rip Dean’s shirt off as well as his. He also pulls both their pants off to where they are completely naked. Roman is back on him as he pulls Dean’s head back bites Dean. Dean moaning loudly at the sensation as he wraps his arms around him and stars to pull his hair a bit. Roman then takes both hands and lifts up Dean to where he wraps them around him. Roman starts to walk over to the couch and sits down to where Dean is on top of him.

“Bite me Dean…mark me like I did you. I want to feel them for days and wear them proudly as I work to open you up.” He whispers as he bites his earlobe as Dean sucks the finger that Roman offered.

Dean whines a little as he works his way down and bites down on Roman’s neck and sucks hard. While this is happening, Roman slides his hands down his Dean’s ass. One hand opens the cheeks while the other makes his way down to the pucker hole and rubs it.

Dean starts to scream a bit as Roman slowly pushes in one finger and works to open him up. Dean starts to grind a bit and it’s a que for Roman to insert another finger inside him. Dean moans more as he works the other side of the neck and bites down and sucks harder. That time is when Roman inserts a third finer and sissors him open more and feels the nerves that made Dean scream  his name loud.

“ROMAN! OH FUCK ROMAN! RIGHT THERE!”

Roman smirks as he works his fingers in and out as they both grind themselves to each other. Both could feel their belly coiling up but Roman pulled his fingers out.

Before Dean could say anything, Roman got them both up and turned around. “Turn around Dean and lean into the couch. Put legs unto the cushions and spread out baby. I am going to get the lube and condom real quick.”

As Dean does what he is told, Roman grabs the stuff and is right behind him. Roman rips open the condom and placed it on his hard to touch dick and lathers it up with the lube. He gets behind him nad places the his dick at the entrance. “Ready baby boy? Cause once I go in, I’m not stopping.”

Dean arches his back a bit more and spreads his legs further, “Fuck, I’m ready, give that big ass dick to me and fuck me hard!”

Roman smirks as he slaps Dean’s ass once before pushing himself into Dean. Dean let out this beautiful scream as Roman pushes to the hilt. He waited a bit until Dean got comfortable and permission to move.

Dean started to push back giving him the signal and Roman took the hint. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in hard making Dean scream even more. Roman took that as a compliment and started thrusting in and out harshly as he bent over a little and kissed the back of Dean’s neck.

“Fuck you feel so fucking good Dean. So fucking tight! Gots damn my dick fits perfectly inside the ass! Fucking hell Dean!” he says as he continues to thrust hard and fast. Roman has never felt like this before. His dick fit so perfectly inside Dean’s ass. So fucking perfect, like his ass was made for his dick only.

“No..no one gets this ass Dean, you fucking hear me? NO one gets this ass! Got it?” he demanded as he holds Dean up a little to change the angle.

“No one but you Roman…no…no one…fuck you fucking me so good! Fuck keep going…don’t….don’t stop…fuck….” He babbles as he has a death grip on the back of the couch. He spreads his legs even further and continues to moan as Roman keeps hitting that spot.

“Fuck Roman, I’m getting close…fuck…getting so close.” He pants. He hasn’t been this fucked in so long that he forgot how it felt. Roman’s dick is doing it’s job making him lose it quickly.

“No yet baby…not yet, I still have a ways to go with you.”

He then pulls out and pulls Dean down on the floor, face down, spreading his legs and sticking his dick back inside while he is on top and thrusting and pumping away.

And if the scream before wasn’t loud enough, this took the cake cause Dean let it all out. Dean’s dick is rubbing itself on the carpet giving him that friction as Roman continues his assault on Dean’s prostate nerves.

“OH FUCK ROMAN! OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK!”

“Almost there Dean? Cause I am so fucking close right now!” Roman yelled as the sweat and slick from the lube builds up and making a big mess at the moment.

“Fuck Roman, please let me cum! Fuck I’m there!”

“Then let it go baby…cum for me….” He says as he pounds into Dean relentlessly as Dean screams so loudly as he came…hard….so hard he damn near blacked out.

Meanwhile as Dean came, Roman thrusts a few more times before Dean clutched down and had Roman roaring himself as he came into the condom.  He kept pounding Dean hard until he was milked dry.

Roman then collapses on Dean as they both try and catch their breaths from the hard fuck session they just had.

“Holy…holy shit babe...that was…that was….wow…” Dean was struggling trying to say the words to describe the best sex he has ever had in his life.

Roman chuckles as he slowly gets up off of Dean and gently pulls out. “Yeah, took the word right out of my mouth.” He sits back and pulls Dean up slowly beside him. He kisses his head and gets up to head to the bathroom. He pulls off the condom and throws it in the trash and gets a washcloth and cleans himself up and then getss another one and brings that out to where Dean was sitting.

“Fuck man, your tattoo looks fucking awesome!” Dean says as Roman sits down beside him and helps clean him off from their fuck fest.

“Thank you babe…it’s like a family tree of some sort. My family all have them, well, the men anyways.” Roman tosses the rag to the side as Dean studies the artwork on Roman’s arm.

“Well, I think it looks cool. I could run my tongue on that all night long.” Dean winks as Roman looks up and smirks.

“Well, you never know, just might happen one day.”

Dean smiles as he leans over and touches Roman’s forehead with his. “Thank you Roman, I had a great great night tonight. And….and I hope that..hope that we can do this again….”

Roman smiles as he leans in and kisses him for the first time tonight between them. Lips smacking softly as his tongue comes out and seeks entrance into Dean’s, which he happily accepts. They kiss until they had to break apart for air. They look at each other and Roman whispers…. “I’d like that…I really like to see where this goes if you are up for it?”

Dean leans in a placed a sweet short kiss, “I’m definitely up for it Roman, I’m glad I took the chance tonight on you, best risk I ever took.”

“I’m glad you too the risk too Dean, thank you.”

Dean smiles as the kissed again, this time, rougher and harsher.

“Let’s take this into the bedroom baby….we got the whole night and this wasn’t enough for me.” Roman said in between the kisses.

“Lead the way babe….” Dean responded as Roman pulls Dean up and carries him to what is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo….this could be either a standalone one shot or two shot story. Let me know what you think! I will be back in a couple of week to continue my other story so hopefully yall are still on board!


End file.
